


(maybe, just maybe)

by ercique



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 22:16:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9518390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ercique/pseuds/ercique
Summary: And till this day, Myungsoo still wonders what could've happen if he had gotten rid of his maybe(s) earlier.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a repost from AFF. I'm sorry if you had to read this twice.

One thing Myungsoo really likes is the smell of coffee, though he doesn't really like coffee. So when he walks up to the counter to order his usual chocolate frappe, the waiter, he learned that his name's Sungjong, beat him to it.

"Chocolate frappe, right? I'll bring it to your table in a couple minutes." He simply nods, feet shuffling towards his usual spot.

It's no surprise to be honest, that Sungjong remembers what he orders. He's been coming to the cafe almost everyday ever since his first semester starts, which was almost three weeks ago. He settles in his seat; it's a small round table just for two. He always comes alone, anyway. He particularly likes the seat because it's somewhat secluded from the loud and crowded part of the cafe and Myungsoo much appreciates his quiet and tranquility.

Also, (maybe, just maybe) from here, he has the perfect angle for staring across the cafe, at a certain blonde, with shoulders bouncing up and down, as he laughs with one hand clutching his stomach, probably at some joke his friends were telling, Myungsoo is not so sure. What Myungsoo knows is, that the sound of his laughter echoes throughout the cafe and (maybe, just maybe) Myungsoo thinks its one of the most beautiful melody he's heard his entire life.

Myungsoo remembers the first time he walked into the cafe, he was on his way back to his rented apartment after his class ended when suddenly huge water droplets started to soak his shirt wet. He looked up to the sky, the clouds gray and heavy, threatening to engulf the sky and all of its wings. He cussed under his breath. He had forgotten his umbrella that day and had randomly barged into the cafe in hopes to find shelter until the rain stops. He ordered a cup of hot chocolate and picked a seat. The interior of the cafe seems nice and comfortable with plain wood lining, lights slightly dimmed, and strong coffee scent floating lightly in the air. He was too immersed in having a staring contest with the thin white smoke coming from his hot chocolate that he was almost startled when he heard the bell chiming as the door opens to a group of guys, probably college students as well. His eyes followed them as they went up to the counter to place their order and head to one of the larger tables that can fit six people. Myungsoo sipped on his hot chocolate quietly, trying not to focus on them anymore.

It's really hard though, considering how loud they were.

Myungsoo even managed to figure out their names after half an hour, and felt ridiculous afterwards for having thought he’s accomplished something by it. They were Sunggyu; the one with really small eyes Myungsoo thinks he looks ridiculous, Hoya; the one with jet black hair combed up, and Myungsoo hates to admit but Hoya has a really good frame, Woohyun; the blonde one who keeps cracking stupid jokes only to laugh at himself later, Myungsoo thinks he's probably stupid and Dongwoo; with neat caramel hair, always laughing at anything and everything. Myungsoo later learns that they go to the cafe almost everyday, most of the time in the evening.

Myungsoo also later learns that they go to the university close to his. Myungsoo later learns that Sunggyu majors in architecture, because once, instead of coffees and brownies, there was a model of Taj Mahal made up of tiny white blocks on the table. Myungsoo had thought the model looked very nice, but judging by a stressed out Sunggyu at one end of the table, with strands of hair occasionally sticking out here and there as Sunggyu ruffles through them again and again, Myungsoo had figured that Sunggyu was not very happy with what he had built.

Sungjong walks to his table, and put the chocolate frappe he ordered earlier on the table. He muttered a thanks and Sungjong gave a small smile before returning to the counter.

Today, Myungsoo learns that Woohyun and Hoya majors in music. He lifts his face and looks over to the same table the four of them are occupying. Hoya is tapping the table rhythmically, singing to unfamiliar lyrics Myungsoo has never heard before. Hoya finishes it off with a short rap and Myungsoo is impressed. Woohyun is up on his feet next, singing to a song Myungsoo forgots the title to, but he's undeniably good. Minus the stupid gestures he makes while pretending he's holding a mic to serenade an unimpressed Sunggyu with Dongwoo being the one getting excited and jumping up and down in his seat. Myungsoo thinks Woohyun's voice is the type that can make you feel warm on a rainy day, and (maybe, just maybe) he thinks he can get used to hearing it everyday. Myungsoo then finishes his drink and leaves the cafe.

He comes again the next day, same place, same drink, almost the same time, and stares at the same blonde who is also always there.

This time though, there's only Woohyun, sitting at the same table, with the same caramel latte and red velvet cupcake. Myungsoo studies the other, Woohyun has a headphone over his head, hand holding a pencil, scribbling something which Myungsoo thinks would look very messy, on a piece of paper full of music notes. Another hand tapping on his tablet, probably using some digital music application, Myungsoo didn’t know existed. But (maybe, just maybe) Myungsoo might've fallen in love with the way Woohyun taps his feet lightly, the melody from a song seems to be whispering sweet nothings but luring him into a world of his own. And out of curiosity, Myungsoo has been imagining all kinds of places; from the deepest part of the ocean, where there's only empty promises and shattered dreams buried deep into the ocean floor to the highest cloud where the sun shines too bright and a sense of hope lingers in the air, maybe even happiness but Myungsoo doesn't know for sure.

He shocks himself by considering walking up to Woohyun to talk to him since Woohyun is sitting alone. He then grabs his mug, finishes his drink in one gulp, and gets out of his chair. Slowly, he straightens his shirt and slowly, with sweaty palms shoved into the pocket of his jeans, he makes his way towards Woohyun. However, he stops halfway and opted for the door instead. He hears a click as the door closes behind him. A sigh escapes him and in less than a split second, he walks away.

He doesn't go to the cafe the next day or the day after, with assignments piling up and a test coming, Myungsoo buries himself in piles of books and crumpled papers that are scattered around his room. He crumples another paper for the nth time and tosses it aside, a frustrated groan follows. He has to submit a poem in two days but nothing comes to his mind aside ugly scribbles and unmatching syllables. He glances down at his watch. Figures he might as well take a short break and have dinner. He walks over to the kitchen and groans once again when he realizes he's out of food. He slips the black hoodie over his head, grabs his key and head to the nearest convenience store to get instant noodles.

After paying for his things, Myungsoo walks towards the door to leave before someone accidentally bumped into him and the plastic bag he's carrying drops to the floor. Myungsoo's hands extends to recollect his things before he feels a warm brush against his fingers. "I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking."

Myungsoo looks up and as if there's ice shards piercing through every hole in his body, he freezes when he sees Woohyun, in pink sweats and faded jeans, smiles apologetically at him as he grabs Myungsoo's things and hands it over to him. Myungsoo's brain can't make up words at the moment, much less a sentence, he can't do much other than stare at the other with lips twitching into an awkward smile.

"It's...okay." Myungsoo mumbled, fingers clutching tighter at the plastic he's carrying.  
"See you around, then." With one hand waving, Woohyun looks directly at him, and smiles again.

Myungsoo thinks Woohyun's smile is beautiful; like newly bloomed cherry blossoms in spring where the sun is friendly and the breeze reeked of bright colors and unfinished fairytales. He snaps back Woohyun has leaves their spot to go and buy his own things. Myungsoo almost runs back to his apartment. The food he bought still perfectly wrapped in plastic, forgotten on the couch. His hands moves across a piece of blank paper, filling it up rather swiftly. And inbetween Yeats and Wilde or even Shakespeare maybe, Myungsoo writes with (maybe, just maybe) vivid images of a certain blonde named Woohyun filling up his mind.

The next time he comes to the cafe, Sungyeol is with him. After god knows how many times Sungyeol forced him, insisting he wants to see Woohyun for himself, Myungsoo relents. He's known Sungyeol all his life, they've been friends for as long as Myungsoo can remember and of course, he told Sungyeol about Woohyun, which he is regretting right this very second. Myungsoo looks over to Sungyeol, who's currently deciding which drink to order, he chuckles. Sungyeol loves coffee, Myungsoo thinks he might just marry coffee one day, who knows. After Sungjong got both of their orders, they sat at Myungsoo's usual table. A little later, the four guys appear, directly heading to their usual table.

"So, the blonde one is him?" Sungyeol whispers a bit too loud Myungsoo almost fell out of his chair reaching out trying to cover Sungyeol's mouth. Sungyeol giggles in his seat, it's funny looking at how flustered his usually very composed friend has become. His eyes scan over the blonde, trying to see what Myungsoo sees in him.

"He's not that good looking though, Myungsoo. You're way more handsome and you obviously should know that better since you keep shoving that fact in my face every time I fail my modelling audition." Sungyeol makes a face at Myungsoo, a small angry huff escaping his lips.

Myungsoo knows he's not really angry, its just how their friendship works. Myungsoo chuckles, "I know." He glances over at Woohyun once more. Weirdly structured cheekbones, nooks and crooks here and there that don’t look like they belong, nose a little too sharp, eyes a little too sad. Myungsoo sighs.

Woohyun is what they say perfectly imperfect and Myungsoo just happens to like all things imperfect, and Woohyun. Because Woohyun; the epitome of nothing is perfect and everything is perfect. Myungsoo and Sungyeol left the cafe not long after.

That was the last time he sees Woohyun.

"So he's never coming back?" Sunggyu voiced out, panic obvious in his words.

Hoya simply nods in silence. Dongwoo then speaks up, "But it's a good thing right? He finally gets to meet his real dad! Let's be happy for him. And maybe, maybe we can even visit him in Berlin soon!" Myungsoo sees how Dongwoo tries to lighten the mood, although whoever that has eyes can see how devastated he looks. Myungsoo, who has been quietly listening from the other side, freezes. Myungsoo has a lot that he wants to tell Woohyun. Now, he can no longer.

Myungsoo fell in love with Woohyun's subconscious acts. He fell in love with the way Woohyun's voice vibrates, deep and steady, when he laughs so hard Myungsoo thinks Woohyun might fall to the ground. He fell in love with the pair of eyes that crinkle into small crescents whenever Woohyun smiles, and Myungsoo thinks Woohyun's smile alone can light up the whole world, or maybe just his world. He fell in love with the way Woohyun's nose scrunches up when he drags a note a tad bit long trying to reach the perfect pitch. He fell in love with the way Woohyun's lips automatically forms a slight pout when Hoya's jokes stole away the attention that was originally on him (it makes Myungsoo want to give Woohyun all the attention, all forms of love existing in the world). He fell in love with the expressions Woohyun has on when he thinks no one is looking. He fell in love with how Woohyun's eyes has a hint of sadness that never really leaves. He has always liked beautiful tragedies, like the stories his mother used to read to him, his favorite is of Orpheus and Eurydice. And Woohyun is beautiful. And Myungsoo is not so sure, but he thinks Woohyun is also sad; not that Myungsoo has the chance to ever find that out anymore. He fell in love with all of Woohyun's insecurities, even the ones Woohyun never realized he has. He fell in love with all of Woohyun. In between opalescent dawns (that's as sad as his soul) and saffron sunsets (that's as beautiful as Woohyun), Myungsoo thinks he hears his weakening heart beats a familiar rhythm.

Myungsoo stopped coming to the cafe.

Three years later, the day Myungsoo finally earns his degree, he decides to visit the cafe one last time. There he is, standing in front of the cafe, staring at the wooden door, the knob hanging loosely, as if it had been waiting for Myungsoo. As he makes his way inside, he can't help the weird spiraling in his stomach that everything reminds him of Woohyun. He chuckles at the thought, and tries to ignore the way the veins of his heart clenches around the hollow organ. He looked around, takes in the intricate details of his surrounding. It is not too crowded today, the feelings of familiarness pumps through his veins. He then looks over to a particular table, it's empty. He's not sure what happened to the other three, he stopped coming to the cafe before he could find out. Myungsoo heads to the counter and almost cursed when a new boy who’s a little too chirpy, a little too friendly stands in place of Sungjong.

"Hello, welcome to the cafe. What would you like to order? We have alot of delicacies, too. If you can't make up your mind, I would like to recommend trying these ones right here and.." and Myungsoo simply tunes out the words that comes after that.

He states his order when the boy finally stops talking and look at him with a smile too wide and eyes shining too bright, the usual chocolate frappe, and walks to his usual table. Except, there's nothing usual about the cafe anymore.

Myungsoo observes the surrounding once more, he realized how three years can actually change a lot of things. His drink then comes a few minutes later and Myungsoo is not sure if he's just being melodramatic but even the drink tastes different. Myungsoo sighs in frustration. Myungsoo is already annoyed to the bone so his face scrunches up, in a very non handsome way, when someone pulls the chair across him and sits, without even asking his permission. He was ready to shoot the person to death only with his glare. Except, his eyes goes twice bigger with his mouth slightly agape he probably looks stupid, like a fish, yet nothing comes out of his mouth.

"Hi." Suddenly the cafe feels so warm to Myungsoo, and as if waves of familiarity decided to repaint itself all over the cafe, Myungsoo smiles.

"Hi." Myungsoo stares again at the same blonde, with the same pair of dark chocolate orbs forever luring him into a state of euphoria, with the familiar swelling in his heart. Woohyun unknowingly lets a sigh out in relief. "Thank God you're here. I just returned to Seoul two days ago, and decided to check up on the cafe today, but everything here feels so different and I feel out of place, my friends couldn't make it, the waiter is no longer Sungjong, I missed that guy, I almost drowned with all these unfamiliarness." and here Myungsoo thought he was being melodramatic earlier. Woohyun speaks, or rather rambles, with his usual enthusiastic hand gestures and with the familiar melancholy still visible in his eyes.

And Myungsoo laughs, he simply laughs. He finally decides that (maybe, just maybe- no, scratch that) he'll definitely take the chance now.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I like comments, so leave one!


End file.
